All Kaiju attack
by Electivecross02
Summary: 8 years after the war with SpaceGodzilla, Kaiju have been emerging from the ocean, and now Steven and his friends must use their Jaegers to defeat this new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steven narration: 2022. It's been 8 years since the war with SpaceGodzilla. After so long, everyone let their guard down, believing we had won. We were wrong. I was 17 years old during the first Kaiju attack. The monster was named Trespasser and was finally brought down with three nuclear missiles. 6 months later, Hundun hit Manila, then Kaiceph hit Cabo, then Scissure hit Sydney. After that, we knew we needed a defense. So, the world built giant war machines called Jaegers, based on the designs of the original, Gypsy Danger, which Connie designed. Two pilots were needed to handle the neural control of such a massive machine. Their minds, memories, thoughts and emotions linked together via the Drift. After me and Connie defeated SpaceGodzilla, we were set to be the first people to train new recruits. I was set up to continue piloting Gypsy while Connie worked on new Jaegers. One mission, my co-pilot was snagged by a Category 3 named Knifehead. The neural shock combined with continuing to pilot the Jaeger solo, was almost too much for me to handle. I quit the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, no longer wanting someone in my head. Over the next 6 years the Jaegers were winning. Killing Kaiju everywhere. They came out with more advanced Jaegers, but soon, it all changed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven was in Beach City, assisting with the construction of the coastal wall, a last ditch effort to defend against the Kaiju. After the global council discontinued funding for the Jaeger program, they ordered the construction of this wall along all of the planet's coastlines. During his lunch break, he was visited by the Marshall of the Jaeger program, Stacker Pentecost.

Steven: Marshall Pentecost, it's been a long time.

Stacker: Too long. I needed to talk about bringing you back to the Jaeger program to pilot Gypsy.

Steven: I'm sorry, Marshal. I can't go through what I went through 6 years ago. I was still connected to my co-pilot when he died. I can't go through that kind of pain and shock again. Find another Gypsy pilot.

Stacker: Haven't you heard? The world is about to end. Where would you rather die? Here? Or in a Jaeger?

Steven: If here means not having to live three years with the screaming memories of my co-pilot, then here.

Stacker: I guess that means you don't want to see the gems.

Steven: The Gems are with you?!

Stacker: They are co-pilots for our human pilots, and part of our science division. Everyone who was ever involved with a Jaeger is in Hong Kong. It's the last place we're allowed to keep and launch Jaegers. Are you in?

Steven: I'm in.

Steven was in a helicopter on his way to Hong Kong. At the base, there were four Jaegers recieving maintenance.

Stacker: We used to launch 30 Jaegers from these hangars. Now we only launch these 4.

Steven: It's worse than I thought.

Stacker: Over there is Crimson Typhoon. Piloted by Pearl and Amethyst. They defended Hong Kong six times with their trademark three armed thunder cloud technique.

Pearl: Steven?

Steven: Pearl!

Pearl: Steven, what are you doing here? They told me you quit.

Steven: Now I'm back.

Stacker: Excuse me, Pearl. You must resume your work as I must resume mine.

Pearl: (Through clenched teeth)Yes sir.

Steven: What's going on with you two? She didn't sound too happy.

Stacker: It's not important. Here we have Cherno Alpha, piloted by Garnet. Primary focus is strength and endurance, perfect for Garnet.

Steven: Wait a minute. I thought you can't have only one pilot. The neural load would tear somebody's mind apart.

Stacker: Incase you haven't been keeping up, the Crystal Gems don't have a normal mind. They can handle much more than you or I can.

Steven: What's that one?

Stacker: That's our latest model, Striker Eureka. Piloted by Chuck and Herc Hansen. 10 kaiju kills in the last few years. Our best Jaeger.

Steven: Cool. I still don't know why you need me now.

Stacker: We're attacking the breach. We're going to bomb it by strapping a 2400 ton nuclear warhead to Striker's back then sending it into the portal. You, Cherno and Crimson will provide cover. I already have a co-pilot for you.

Steven: Who?

Connie: Me.

Steven looked behind him to see Connie, who was just as old as he was.

Stacker: Hi, sweetie.

Connie: Hi dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stacker: Mr. Universe, you now Connie Pentecost, my daughter.

Steven: I know. I was a pilot here for 2 years; I know Connie.

Connie: Dad, Newt has something big he's working on that he wants to show you.

Stacker: Later. You need to retrain Steven. He might be a little rusty.

Steven: Jaegers get rusty, Marshall. I don't.

Connie: You've been out of combat for 6 years. You need practice.

Steven: Fine. We do two combat sims and that's it. Set up Verocitor and Belobog.

Connie: Meet me in 1 hour. Your room is just the same as 6 years ago.

Steven walked away to his room.

Stacker: Connie. You said Newt had something he wanted to show me.

Connie: Yes. He's waiting for you in the Science department.

Stacker went over to the science lab, where his two scientists, Newton Geizler and Herman Gotlieb were working on Kaiju specimens.

Stacker: My daughter told me you have something to show me, Mr. Geizler.

Newt: Yes sir. Take a look at this.

Newt showed Stacker a two Kaiju brain samples.

Newt: Take a look at the DNA patterns on these two brains. You'll notice they're identical. They're clones. I've been analyzing the brain waves for days, and the frequencies are identical. They share the same thoughts as a hive mentality. There is still so much about the Kaiju we don't understand. Now, because they share a single mind, I believe that using the same technology Amethyst and Pearl use to link minds, might link us to the cause and weaknesses to the Kaiju attacks.

Stacker: You want authorization to drift with a Kaiju?

Newt: Not me. Someone who has better capacity, and won't be as affected. We need Garnet.

Stacker: Alright. I'll bring her in, but if the neural shock kills her, then I'll make sure to drag her out of the grave to help me kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?

Newt: Yes sir.

Stacker: Good.

Stacker walked out of the room to get Garnet, the one person able to link with a Kaiju, theoretically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steven and Connie were in the simulation room, preparing to battle the simulated Kaiju, Verocitor and Belobog.

Connie: Ready for this?

Steven: Of course not. Let's go.

The simulation activated. The drift was activated, as the pilots merged memories. They became a single collective mind. The kaiju, Verocitor soon appeared. It was as tall as Gypsy and had armored spikes overlapping each other on it's back. It resembled a porcupine. The simulated Gypsy Danger charged Verocitor. The monster leaped on top of the machine and tried to crush it's head.

Connie: Get it off!

Steven: I have an idea.

Steven activated the turbine in the robot's chest, releasing the fire from within, burning Verocitor from the inside out. It fell dead to the ground.

Connie: Nice!

Steven: Still think I need practice?

Connie: Verocitor is an easy one. The next one is a little bit tougher.

Belobog appeared in the simulation. It was a giant beetle with a razor tongue. It charged forward, and rammed Gypsy. The Jaeger responded with a left and right hook, then fired a plasma shot into the stomach. It tackled the jaeger, and tried to stab it with it's tongue. The tongue finally pierced the hull, and Steven was greeted with a memory of his co-pilot being pulled out and killed by Knifehead. This made him and Connie both completely lose focus. The tongue completely breached the hull and the simulation ended.

Connie: What happened?

Steven: I don't know. I just saw him get pulled out of the Jaeger and I lost focus.

Connie: Damn it. Well, we know you don't need practice. But you need a little rest.

Meanwhile, Garnet was hooked up to a makeshift drift device to drift with a Kaiju brain.

Newt: Alright. You ready?

Garnet: I'm ready.

Newt: Initiating neural handshake in 5...4...3...2..1...

Newt activated the drift device and Garnet was pulled into the memories of that Kaiju and every Kaiju from the Anteverse, the Kaiju homeworld. There, she saw an old foe creating the Kaiju and using the Gems' power to strengthen and overpower the Kaiju. It was SpaceGodzilla. The enemy from almost a decade ago was back for revenge. Garnet was brought back to reality, and was convulsing on the floor. Here eyes were red and she was soon unconscious.

Newt: Garnet? Garnet? Hello? Wake up!

Garnet was still unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven was having lunch in the mess hall, when he was visited by Chuck and Herc Hansen, the pilots for Striker Eureka.

Chuck: Steven Universe. The first man to pilot a Jaeger. This would be an honor, had you not abandoned us 6 years ago. Where have you been all this time?

Steven: Construction. Working on the coastal wall. I saw that job you pulled in Sydney against Mutavore. That was impressive.

Chuck: Listen. I don't care who you were before or after you left. All I need to know is that you don't chicken out during our attack. You try to run away, or try to slow me down, I'll drop you faster than a sack of Kaiju crap.

Steven: I'll keep that in mind.

Chuck walked off

Steven: Asshole.

Herc: He's my son. He's not a nice guy, and I never know whether to give him a hug or a swift kick in the ass.

Steven: With all due respect, sir, I know what he needs.

Meanwhile, Stacker called a meeting with Pearl and Amethyst.

Stacker: So, Gems. As you know, the Kaiju have been coming more frequently through the Breach, the portal in the Pacific Ocean that leads to the Kaiju dimension. When they come, each one comes up stronger than the last one. So to discover their origins and weaknesses, we had Garnet drift with a Kaiju brain sample.

Pearl: What?! Are you insane? That could've killed her! That's almost another life that you wasted for your own goals.

Stacker: Now's not the time, Pearl. Anyway, she's coming in to tell us what she saw.

Garnet soon walked in, shivering and wrapped in a blanket.

Amethyst: Geez. What happened to her?

Stacker: Now, Garnet. I want you to concentrate very carefully. What did you see?

Garnet: I was only able to see a couple of images, but I know who's behind this...

Stacker: Who?

Garnet: SpaceGodzilla. He's giving the Kaiju pieces of our power, but he still has the original energy. If he dies, we get out powers back.

Pearl: So, we need to make sure that the bomb kills SpaceGodzilla, and doesn't seal the breach.

Stacker: Garnet. I need you to do it again. I need more information.

Garnet: Sorry. I can't. That last drift killed the Kaiju brain. I'd need a new one to do it again.

Stacker: I know someone who can help you. His name is Hannibal Chau. He runs the black market on Kaiju remains, and in exchange for his help, I gave him rights to any and all Kaiju remains. He can get you a Kaiju brain. But don't trust him.

Garnet: Where is he now?

Stacker: Just use a light to find this symbol.

He handed Garnet a picture of a symbol.

Garnet: Alright. I need a helicopter to the mainland.

Stacker: I got you covered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Garnet was given a helicopter to the mainland. She wandered the streets of Hong Kong, and found what she was looking for. She entered what appeared to be a small shop.

Garnet: Excuse me. I'm looking for Hannibal Chau.

Storeowner: You're looking for Hannibal Chau?

He walked over to a lever and pulled it, leading to a room of hundreds of workers working on Kaiju remains.

Storeowner: Good luck.

Garnet: Excuse me! Everyone! I'm looking for Hannibal Chau.

Hannibal: Right here!

A man wearing goggles and gold plated shoes walked up to Garnet.

Hannibal: Who wants to know?

Garnet: I was sent by Stacker Pentecost.

Hannibal: Alright then. What are you looking for?

Garnet: A Kaiju secondary brain sample. I heard you're the best man for that.

Hannibal: What for?

Garnet: I need to use it to drift with to understand more about the Kaiju.

Hannibal swiped off Garnet's shades and saw the blood shot eye.

Hannibal: You've already done it haven't you?

Garnet: Yes. Why?

Hannibal: You goddamn moron.

Garnet flashed her shades back on and radioed the base.

Garnet: I need a ride back to base.

Back at the Jaeger base, the computer picked up activity in The Breach.

_Movement in the Breach. Double Event. Two signatures. Dilation indicated. Both Category 4. _

Stacker gathered his pilots together, including Garnet.

Stacker: At 2300 hours the breach was opened and gave our first double event. Two signatures named Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour. I want every civilian in a refuge now. Garnet, what did Hannibal say about that brain.

Garnet: Nothing yet. After this I'll see what he says.

Stacker: Alright. I want you and Crimson Typhoon to hold the coastline.

Steven: What about Gypsy?

Stacker: Gypsy and Striker are our most valuable assets. I can't risk them getting destroyed. You guys need to stay put. Lets go!

Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha were deployed to the coastline of Hong Kong.

Pearl: Garnet. Why didn't Hannibal just give you the brain? Why did he get scared knowing you drifted with a Kaiju.

Garnet: It's probably connected to the first double event of Kaiju.

Suddenly, Otachi burst from the water and smacked Crimson back with her tail. Crimson quickly recovered.

Amethyst: Here it comes. Thundercloud formation!

All three of Crimson typhoons hands shifted into rotating saw blades. Typhoon attacked at Otachi's face and neck with the blades. It grabbed the front two arms and the robot countered by throwing overhead.

Pearl: Coming your way Garnet!

The Kaiju sailed over to the massive Cherno Alpha. The giant tank grabbed Otachi in a headlock and pummeled her into the floor. Otachi knocked her back with a tail attack. She charged back against Crimson Typhoon, when Leatherback burst out of the water, behind Cherno and jumped on the head. The Jaeger countered by throwing it into the ground, then throwing it far into the water. The giant Kaiju recovered, charged an orb of electric energy in it's back and unleashed an EMP pulse, completely shutting down Crimson Typhoon and leaving Cherno alone.

Garnet: Command! I could use a little help here! The Kaiju unleashed an EMP pulse and shut down Typhoon. Requesting assistance immediately.

Stacker: Hold on! Help is on the way!

Back at the base, Stacker had seen the entire fight.

Steven: Stacker! Gypsy Danger isn't digital. It's nuclear. It's the only shot left.

Stacker: Fire up Gypsy Danger!

Steven and Connie were locked into their Jaeger and minds were connected. Gypsy was airlifted to the battle zone. They landed in the battle zone, where Cherno Alpha was getting beaten down.

Steven: Hang in there, Cherno. Help has arrived.

Gypsy landed in the battle space and tackled Otachi, leaving Leatherback to fight Cherno. Otachi ran into the city to lose the Jaeger.

Connie: It's going into the city! Let's go.

The jaeger ran into the city, which was empty due to everyone being in a civilian refuge. They checked every corner and Otachi suddenly leaped out of them through a building. They delivered a series of punches and Otachi responded by slamming the Jaeger through a building. Otachi suddenly sprayed a blue liquid which hit the side of a building, quickly liquifying it. Gypsy reached into the mouth and tried to pull the acid sac from it. The other arm got wrapped in the tail.

Steven: Vent the coolant on the left flank!

Connie: Venting coolant!

The under arm on the left side began spraying freezing coolant. This froze the tail and allowed Gypsy to smash it to pieces. He grabbed the acid sack in Otachi's mouth and ripped it out, cutting it off of it's acid spray. It tackled the Jaeger with it's feet and started clawing into the back. It fell on the ground and Otachi revealed a pair of wings behind her arms. She flew Gypsy high into the air and into the upper atmosphere.

Steven: We can't fall from this high! We'll die!

Connie: We're out of options.

Suddenly, something blasted past Otachi, and hit it with a sonic blast attack. Then it was hit with a beam of heated energy, destroying it on impact. It was Rodan! It grabbed the falling Jaeger and brought safely down to earth.

Steven: Thanks, Rodan.

Rodan screeched in victory, while Cherno Alpha was almost getting beaten by Leatherback. Gypsy sounded its horn, prompting Leatherback into the city. It ran in, turned a corner, and saw Gypsy standing there with it's plasma gun aimed right at Leatherback's face.

Steven: Peekaboo

The gun blasted Leatherback's head apart, killing him.

Garnet: Thanks for the assist. Command, I'm gonna need another helicopter to the mainland.

Garnet ejected from her Jaeger and boarded the helicopter waiting for her on top. She flew back to the mainland and found Chau's establishment.

Hannibal: Look who survived.

Garnet: You knew those Kaiju were after me because I drifted with a Kaiju. I remember you owed me a second brain.

Hannibal: Since you're still alive, I'll throw in the brain.

Back at base, everyone was congratulating Steven and Connie for beating the two Kaiju.

Stacker: In all my years as Marshall, I've never seen a performance like that. Nice work you two. Thankfully we came out unscathed. Next time might not be so lucky.

Suddenly, the Marshall's nose began to suddenly bleed. He covered it up an ran out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steven was in Stacker's office.

Steven: So, how long have you been sick? And why does nobody know?

Stacker: Before I was Marshall of the Jaeger program, I was a pilot for a mark 1 Jaeger named Coyote Tango. It was dangerous because we didn't have time to put up radiation shielding. One mission, my co-pilot was knocked unconscious by the Kaiju, Onibaba. I was forced to pilot the thing alone, and for the next few minutes, it burned. I finally got a shot in on the creature. It charged me and I was forced to self destruct and eject, and I left my co-pilot to be destroyed. Pearl saw the whole thing and to this day still hates me for it. I got what I deserved when I was poisoned with radiation. They told me if I ever stepped into a Jaeger, digital or nuclear, the cost would be far too high. You and I are the only people who piloted a Jaeger solo. That's why I picked you.

Meanwhile, in the city, Garnet was hooked up to Leatherback's second brain. She initiated the drift and shot back into the memories, realizing that the Breach only allows Kaiju to pass through. She also saw glimpses of something larger than any other Kaiju being made by SpaceGodzilla.

She was pulled back into reality and radioed in another chopper.

Garnet: Thanks for all your help Hannibal. Here's a little token of my gratitude.

She punched Hannibal in the face, knocking him out.

Garnet: That was for leaving me to die, you jerk!

The helicopter took Garnet back to base.

At the base, the computer once again detected movement of two Category 4s named Scunner and Raiju.

Stacker: Alright people. This is it. My he computer detected two Kaiju named Scunner and Raiju. They are standing by to defend the Breach. Now's the time to attack. Because today, we choose not only to believe in ourselves but in each other. Today we must band together and face the monsters that our at our door. Today we bring the fight to them, and cancel the apocalypse!

Everyone cheered as the pilots loaded in on Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Striker Eureka and Gypsy Danger. They were all airlifted and dropped into the ocean near the breach.

Garnet: Here's the plan. We need to take a Kaiju carcass into the breach to pass through. Striker takes the bomb, sets it on it's timer, takes a Kaiju in, ejects and blows SpaceGodzilla apart. We get our power back, and the war ends.

Herc: Sounds like a plan to me.

Chuck: Hey Steven! Feeling scared yet?

Steven: I don't know. You feeling like you need your blanket?

Chuck: Oh, shut up.

Amethyst: We're nearing the breach, people. Keep it together.

Pearl: I hope this works.

Connie: That makes 2 of us.

Suddenly, Scunner rammed into Cherno from the side and Raiju charged into Crimson.

Garnet: We've got Kaiju!

Pearl: Thundercloud formation!

Cherno slammed its fists together in a taunting gesture and Crimson activated its three spinning blades. Raiju quickly swam away and Scunner swam with him, leaving the pilots confused. They both swam to the edge of the breach on the other side, and just waited.

Herc: Wait! They're stopping! Why the hell would they stop? Something's not right.

Stacker: You need to take a Kaiju carcass. What are they waiting for?

_Third signature emerging from the breach. Category 5. Codename: Slattern_

Stacker: You've got another Kaiju emerging. It's a category 5. The first ever. Called Slattern.

From the breach, an enormous Kaiju emerged. It was a large hammerhead Kaiju with multiple eyes and 8 tails. Striker and Gypsy pulled out their swords and attacked Slattern, while Scunner and Raiju charged at Crimson and Cherno.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slattern began to twirl around as his tails formed a massive whirlwind before slamming outwards into Gypsy and Striker. Meanwhile Scunner and Raiju were attacking Cherno and Crimson. Cherno locked Scunner in a headlock and pummeled it into the floor, the same as Otachi. Cherno then dragged Scunner over to an underwater volcano, burning his face and neck, making him screech in pain. Raiju came up behind Cherno and snapped off one of its arms and broke it. It continued its charge into Crimson Typhoon. The three armed robot held it's saw blade in the path of Raiju's charge, completely bisecting the creature and killing it.

Amethyst: Oh yeah! That's how you kill a Kaiju.

Pearl: Focus, Amethyst. Garnet needs our help!

Crimson Typhoon ran to the, now crippled, Cherno Alpha to assist it in killing Scunner. Slattern was still out maneuvering and beating Striker and Gypsy. Striker and Gypsy charged it from both directions and Slattern grabbed Gypsy with his hands and Striker with his tails. He began to charge a strange energy in his body as his body started to glow. The energy traveled up to his mouth as he prepared to blast Gypsy Danger in the face with an energy beam. Suddenly he heard a roar from behind as another monster rammed him in the back and tackled him to the floor.

Steven: Godzilla!

Godzilla had arrived to help destroy Slattern. Slattern swam at him and tackled him through multiple rocks. They flipped over each other, scratching and clawing at each other. Godzilla blasted him back with his atomic breath and he fell directly into Gypsy and Striker's swords. The swords cut all the way through to Slatterns front and Godzilla ripped him in half at the stomach, killing him.

Chuck: So much for Category 5

Steven: Garnet, what's the status on Scunner?

Garnet: Dead.

Steven: Good. Striker, you know what to do.

Striker grabbed the lower half of Slattern and dove into the breach. Inside the Kaiju dimension, SpaceGodzilla saw Striker Eureka with the 2400 ton nuclear bomb on its back. Suddenly, the eject pods flew out of the top of Striker's head and out of the Anteverse. The bomb on the back blew apart all of the Kaiju and destroyed SpaceGodzilla, once and for all. The power of the gems returned to them as they glowed with all of their power.

Garnet: They did it!

Connie: I see their escape pods. Let's get back to base.

All Jaegers were airlifted to the base, where everyone was celebrating the eternal defeat of the Kaiju and SpaceGodzilla. The gems drew their weapons, showing they have their powers back. Chuck and Herc were airlifted to base and were given special recognition.

Steven: Not bad, Chuck.

Chuck: Same to you, Steven.

Garnet: It's over. Thanks to everyone here. Thank you all for your contributions and your help. The war is over!

Everyone cheered in happiness for the end and defeat of SpaceGodzilla

THE END


End file.
